1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a laser beam preheating temperature of a surface of a workpiece, and more particularly, to a method of, when a surface of a workpiece is preheated with a laser beam during milling, calculates an optimum preheating temperature according to a type of the workpiece and controls a surface preheating temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a polishing process is used to process a fragile material such as ceramic and cast iron. However, much time and energy is consumed in the polishing process as compared with a general processing process, when the material is processed into a complicated shape. If a heat source is irradiated to the material to soften and process the material, the highly fragile material even by a general processing process and a processing time and energy such as a cutting power consumed during the processing can be significantly reduced. Further, an amount of cutting oil required during the processing can be reduced and an amount of generated chips also can be reduced, thereby achieving an environmentally excellent effect.
Thus, a preheating turning and milling method has been suggested recently.
For example, Korean Patent No. 10-1184311 (entitled ‘Milling Apparatus Employing Preheating Turning Process’) discloses a preheating apparatus.
However, the related art discloses only a technology for an apparatus for preheating, so it is difficult to set an accurate preheating temperature in advance. Since a workpiece cannot be processed efficiently in the preheating turning and milling process if the workpiece is excessively or insufficiently preheated, it is important to select and control a preheating temperature.